Dulce lluvia de amor
by Yukiko-chan17
Summary: Shots de nuestro ladron preferido KaitoxAoko


_**Dulce lluvia de amor**_

Era un día de lluvia, parece ser que en las noticias del tiempo dijeron que quizás podía llover y un poco, pero se habían equivocado ya que llovía a cantaros. Aoko se despertó por el sonido de la lluvia, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio desde la ventana que tenia al lado como llovía. Se acomodo y se sentó, la manta le tapaba las piernas, cruzo sus brazos mientras los apoyaba en sus rodillas y después apoyaba su cabeza solo pensaba en una persona y era el. En su mente se tatareaba una canción triste mientras que el sonido de la lluvia lo acompañaba. De repente un sonido la distrajo, era el móvil, sonaba. Era un mensaje de su abuelo decía que le trajera unos libros, que los necesitaba urgentemente. Después de leer el mensaje miro por primera vez la hora, eran las 10:05 cuanto rato había estado contemplando la lluvia? se vistió rápidamente, parece ser que no tenia intención de parar así que era mejor apresurarse y darse prisa, se puso lo primero que pillo un vestido y se puso encima una chaqueta no muy grande para resguardarla del frío. Salio, parece ser que se calmo un poco, Aoko sabia que en cualquier momento volvería a llover quizás, incluso un poco más fuerte. Abrió la puerta y el aire fresco se impregnó en la piel de su cara parece que hacia mas frío del que se esperaba para ser una lluvia de verano. Mientras caminaba seguía contemplando la lluvia veía como de las hojas de los árboles caían gotas como pequeños diamantes y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa de su abuelo. Pico y subió, lo saludo y dejo los libros en la mesa.

-Aoko siento haberte hecho venir con este temporal, los necesitaba, gracias-dijo el anciano disculpándose a su nieta y agradeciéndole que hubiera venido.

-bueno lo importante es que ya los tienes así que no te preocupes-dijo la ella sonriéndole.

Entonces mientras su abuelo iba a la cocina ella miro hacia la ventana para ver como estaba el temporal parece que ahora llovía con mas fuerza y de repente lo vio, volaba con hélice, la chica no se lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo tras la silueta que había contemplado hacia unos segundos, era el, la persona que buscaba i no lo iba a dejar escapar. Tenia que decírselo, tenia que decirle que lo había descubierto, que sabia quien era.

-KID! KID! KID!- gritaba la chica albergando esperanzas de que pudiera oírle, entonces al correr tanto sobre el suelo mojado, tropezó provocando que cayera al suelo. Estaba exhausta, tenia frío y sentía su frente ardiendo y con sus ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban pronuncio su nombre en susurros.

-Kaito...Kid...no...K-Kaito...Ku...-y finalmente se desmayo.

Mientras tanto el mago buscaba aquella voz que hacia unos segundos había dejado de llamarle y que le había parecido realmente familiar. Entonces encontró a una muchacha tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia. El mago bajó rápidamente para poder auxiliar a la chica. Cuando finalmente pudo tocar el suelo con la planta de sus zapatos enseguida reconoció quien era la muchacha que permanecía desmayada en el suelo, era su mejor amiga, su amor, su Aoko ¿que hacia allí?¿porque estaba en el suelo?¿era ella la que lo había llamado?¿que le había pasado? miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente del mago quiso reanimarla pero no pudo, la cogió entre sus brazos y contemplo su hermoso rostro bajo la lluvia entonces deseo besarla, se acercó asta que sus frentes se tocaron, entonces el mago se dio cuenta de que tenia mucha fiebre, estaba ardiendo así que la llevo a su casa. Pero no había nadie entonces se acordó de que sus padres se habían ido de viaje ya que el padre de Aoko necesitaba algo de relajación entro ya que parecía ser que la puerta había quedado abierta-"esta Aoko que despistada"- pensó el mago mientras entraba y se aseguraba de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada, después el la incorporo dejándola sentada en el suelo mientras el dejaba su capa, gorro monóculo y camisa mojados, ahora venia la parte vergonzosa cambiar a Aoko, pero lo tenia que hacer si no podría coger un grave resfriado, la desnudo dejándola en ropa interior y cogió una de sus camisetas para dormir. Era grande y tapaba lo necesario, pero el ya lo había visto todo y bastante avergonzado, cogió una toalla mojada para que le bajara la fiebre, la subió a su cama y la acostó mientras el se sentó a su lado, estaba cansado y no pudo evitar dormirse. Después de media hora Aoko se despertó, miro detenidamente a su alrededor, analizando donde estaba, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que era su habitación, se levanto quedándose sentada en la cama y entonces le cayo la toalla mojada, giró la cabeza, allí estaba su mejor amigo Kaito, su amor, dormía placidamente, entonces acaricio su cabello revuelto mientras lo miraba dulcemente aunque podía verse en sus ojos algo de tristeza. Kaito empezó a despertarse, y quito rápidamente la mano de su cabello sonrojándose algo nerviosa. También se había dado cuenta de algo muy vergonzoso, la había cambiado de ropa.

-Por fin te as despertado ¿como estas?- entonces se dio cuenta de que el no tenia camiseta y se sonrojo mas que antes.

-bi-bien- el se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su amiga entonces se acercó para poder tocar su frente, al ver este gesto Aoko pensándose ya cualquier cosa se levanto rápidamente de la cama se dio cuenta del desconcierto de su amigo y intento disimular haciendo que buscaba algo.

-Lo encontré jejeje-dijo con nerviosismo cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mago.

-¿Aoko que pasa?

-na-nada ¿que va a pasar? Jeje

-¿porque estas nerviosa? si es porque estoy así es que me e mojado y como no tengo nada que ponerme pues…

-no, no es eso...es sobre...pues...-no le salían las palabras estaba sonrojadísima de solo pensarlo.

-Aoko suéltalo- decía mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Aoko tenía sus manos en su pecho.

-pues es que tu me has...- Kaito ya cerca de ella puso un dedo en su boca para que no dijera nada mas ahora ya sabia a que se refería ella.

-tenia que hacerlo, piensa que tenias mucha fiebre y no quería que pudieras coger un resfriado de los gordos.

- y como me encontraste?

-desmayada en el suelo- ella vio como en sus ojos se reflejaba preocupación y algo de tristeza, bajó su cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho del chico, era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-sabes se quien eres...

-A-Aoko- no sabia que decir, estaba sorprendido, ciertamente esto no figuraba en sus planes.

-sabes me di cuenta aquella vez gracias a Saguru, el me lo dijo "Kaito Kid aborrece a lo peces ¿sabias?" entonces por un simple detalle me di cuenta, que cosas tiene la vida-dijo irónicamente-pero me alegro, me alegro de que fueras tu y no otro...

-pero si tu me lo dijiste claramente que… odiabas a Kaito Kid

-porque me había enamorado de el y me di cuenta que a veces me hacia olvidar de la persona que realmente amaba y resulta que eran la misma persona, pero… ¿porque hacías esto? porque te escondías? Porque devolvías las joyas robadas?

-pues simplemente para vengar la muerte de mi padre, porque un día descubrí que en realidad lo habían asesinado y entonces para llamar la atención a esos asesinos robaba para que aparecieran.

-entonces por eso después devolvías lo que habías robado.

-si.

-y porque no me dijiste nada de esto? sabes que yo me hubiera callado para algo somos mejores amigos y nos lo contamos todo no?

-tenia miedo, miedo de perderte de que esos hombres fueran a por ti, de que me dejaras de hablar...porque yo...-entonces ella levanto su cabeza para mirarle ahora el rubor era el protagonista en sus mejillas-porque yo te...te quiero-dijo todo sonrojado, entonces ella puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Kaito...yo...yo también te quiero

Kaito esbozo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, paso su mano por su cintura y la ajunto a su cuerpo tanto como pudo y lentamente empezaron a juntar sus labios ya rozándose y con sus respiraciones acompasadas.

-sabes aun no te lo he dicho todo mas bien yo te amo...

Aoko sonrió.

- y yo...

Y finalmente juntaron sus labios deseosos de probar el uno del otro al principio fue un beso tímido pero enseguida se fue tornando apasionado solo se separaban para tomar aire cuando lo necesitaban y sus juegos de besos y caricias fueron ganando las ganas de los dos, Kaito sentía como los pechos de la chica aunque ella tuviera puesta aun su camiseta le rozaban en su pecho desnudo, eso le excitaba pero necesitaba quitar aquella molestosa camiseta deseaba sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya mas que nunca.

Ella le ayudo para quitársela, ahora en la cama ya completamente desnudos y ropa esparcida en el suelo siguieron con sus juegos de besos y caricias ahora el la podía contemplar con todas sus ganas y deseos sin tener que sentirse avergonzado, quería explorar todas las partes de su cuerpo, besaba su cuello y saboreaba y le hacia pequeños mordisquitos que a ella le hacían soltar pequeñas risitas, el tocaba sus pechos y pezones que saboreaba con mucho gusto y provocaba en ella pequeños gemidos de placer, Kaito lo disfrutaba como el siempre había deseado, y por fin a petición de ella entro dentro. Ahora tan solo eran uno y en aquel día de lluvia, gritos de placer se escuchaban en la habitación de aquella casa tranquila.

(**N/D**): Pues aquí subo el primer Shot de Kaito&Aoko espero que les haya agradado y agradecer a las personas que lo hayan leído. Se agradece de todo corazón.


End file.
